Dybbuk
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Roxas is a lonely university student longing for love. After his crush gets together with an old enemy, he's willing to sell his soul to find the love of his life. What if someone decided to take him up on that offer? AkuRoku, Happy 8/13!
1. Chapter 1

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Listening to Gackt, I heard a song called Dybbuk, and if I remember right, that's either the name of a lesser devil or another name for the devil himself. And then came this idea. So please enjoy.

* * *

Contract 1: Hereby the undersigned revokes his right to his soul

* * *

"Man, I'd love for just one Saturday night, just one, to not see me in the dorms, listening to a bunch of drunken fools." Roxas sighed. Sora poked his head out of the closet.

"Then come out with Riku and me! We're going to meet Kairi, Namine, Demyx and Zexion at the mall. Maybe if we're lucky, Yuffie won't show up this weekend… Leon was ready to kill her last weekend…"

'Nah, thanks. I don't really like the mall…" Roxas sighed. He didn't say it was because of Yuffie… the girl had shoved him into Hollister one day and followed him into the dressing rooms to make him try on a lot of clothes that didn't fit his style. Sora sighed at his cousin, and scowled.

"How do you expect to find someone if you don't let go of the fact that Namine is interested in someone else and look?"

"How am I supposed to accept that she's into that Seifer guy? I grew up with him, he's an ass! Besides, I thought he and Fuu were supposed to go together…"

"Well, he and Fuu aren't, and Namine likes him. Let it go." As the two heard a short knock, Sora sighed and looked back at his cousin one last time. "Are you sure…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I may go catch a movie at the union or something, just go have fun! Sheesh, don't keep Riku-dear waiting." He laughed as Sora shot him a miffed look and left. Roxas didn't leave for a movie, he just turned the music playing on his computer up louder and sighed, staring at the ceiling above his bed. As he rolled onto his side, he looked at the photo of him and his friends on the beach just before they had all split up to go to different schools… Olette was smart, she'd been accepted into a prestigious girl's college off in Radiant Garden. Hayner and Pence, though smart, had stayed in Twilight Town, saying it was cheaper to do that. Roxas was the only one out of the group to go to Hollow Bastion, where his cousin was going to school. Sometimes he felt so lonely…

"Man…" he sighed as he rolled onto his back again. "I wish I weren't alone… I swear, I'd sell my soul if I could find love."

"Wish granted." Said a cocky voice. Ironically, as Roxas sat up to get a look at the intruder, the song Dybbuk by Gackt came on… and all he could figure was this guy was a devil.

The smell of fire and flame hovered around him like a mist, long red hair spiked and reminiscent of fire itself. An angular face held eyes as green as emeralds, made more striking by the triangular tattoo under each eye. The body went with the face, all sharp angles under a long black trenchcoat. Even the aura fit that of a demon.

"Are you… the devil?"

"_The_? Well, hell, don't I wish." He laughed. "Nope, the name's Axel. Commit it to memory, because we are going to be together for quite a while… Roxas Matsumoto." Axel helped himself to a seat in the chair before Roxas's computer, smiling as he conjured a flame from thin air. "I am not _the_ devil, just _A_ devil. You said you'd sell your soul to find love? Well, strange thing to sell your soul for but I've seen stranger. So, if you could just sign this contract for me…"

"Wait, that's it? It's always different in the stories!"

"What, expect me to try to talk you out of it? No way. I get paid on commission, and you're the first I've had in a while. So not only am I not going to try to talk you out of it, I'm going to encourage you to sign this and I will cheer you on every step of the way." The flame materialized into a long scroll of paper with a sharp pen attached, and Axel extended it towards him. "So, here ya go. No second thoughts, good, let's go."

Roxas hesitantly took the paper, and unceremoniously shoved Axel from his chair. "You're in my chair," was all he said as he sat down, leaving Axel to stand behind him. All Axel did was put the song on again, tapping his foot with Gackt's beat, muttering it under his breath. Roxas looked over the paper quickly, trying to figure the terms.

_Hereby the undersigned does give up the rights to his soul, in exchange for his heart's desire, __to find true love__, to the demon Axel. Hereby the undersigned also agrees that upon the moment of his death his soul will return with the demon Axel for judgment to be passed on him…_ the rest was a bunch of legal gobbledygook that he had no idea what it all meant. He supposed if he had more time, he could take it to Zexion; he was smart enough he could probably translate the jargon, but if Axel put that song on repeat one more time he'd kill the demon himself. Seeing no ink but an incredibly sharp point, Roxas made the logical leap and pricked his thumb on the tip, adding a short line of script on a whim, reloading the pen, and quickly scrawling his name.

"There you go." He said as he headed for his bathroom and a first aid kit. Axel grinned and produced a pair of flaming chakram from nowhere.

"Great, now if you could just come with me…"

"Ah-ahn. Don't think so." Roxas smiled. He doctored up his thumb and turned to face a confused demon. "See, I had a feeling this would happen since you said you were paid on commission. While I was stalling and listening to you ramble, and while I was reading that incredibly confusing contract, I was puzzling out whether it was by soul sold to you, or by soul brought in. You wouldn't have been so insistent if it were just soul sold, after all, there's some guy down the hall that says he'd sell his soul to be 21 and legal to drink the night before an exam.

"So I figured it must be on souls brought in. So what do you do when you're on commission for souls brought in? Why, you promise them the sky and more, and you take their soul as soon as they agree to the contract. It's that simple. So I added in a bit of my own, though not in legalese." Roxas grinned as Axel read over the contract, finding the bit written in Roxas's own blood just above his name.

"'In the event that the undersigned's hunch is right and the commission is based on souls brought in, the demon Axel is not to kill the undersigned and is hereby requested to stay with the undersigned until the fulfillment of the above promise.' What the bloody hell?! I can't do this, I have to consult my superior…" Axel said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Roxas sat back down to wait. Worst case, the contract became null and void after his little addition and he couldn't sell his soul. Roxas drifted off to sleep as the rest of Crescent played.

--

Axel poofed back into the dorm room, furious. That little twerp had hoodwinked him! Axel, a prime demon, up for a promotion from a simple soul-trapper to something more… he still wasn't sure of the hierarchy but he knew it had to be better than taking souls. Not only had Superior declared that he honor the contract, he admired the boy's guts at adding on to the contract and the neat penmanship in blood ink. He looked around the dim room, finding the boy asleep on the bed.

Even Axel was taken aback; the boy (Roxas, he really had to remember to call him that) was adorable asleep. He almost hated to wake him, but it was a necessary evil. Finding the heaviest school book he could, he dropped it onto the floor, reveling in the startled jump that accompanied Roxas's sudden rude awakening. He looked around and finally settled his eyes on a furious Axel. A smile accompanied his gaze, one that said he knew he'd won, the smug little bastard.

"Well, Axel. Do we have a deal or is the contract null?"

"Oh, it's valid all right. Not only did Superior say I have to stay, he added insult to injury by complimenting your penmanship! Where did you learn that legalese!"

"A friend of mine is a law major. So, how are we to manage that staying with portion? To be honest, I didn't think it'd be valid after my little addition…" Roxas admitted. Axel sighed and collapsed back into the chair. It wasn't comfortable, but it was a seat.

"The devil's luck will pull through soon. You're staying with your cousin, right?"

"Yeah, Sora's my roommate."

"Well, I've got a feeling he'll come in here any moment now, unable to see me, telling you…"

"Roxas! Riku asked me to move in with him, so I'm going to leave you here by yourself, that okay?" Sora laughed as he burst in, starting to grab some of his clothing and his toiletries (just the basics right now) and shove them into his bag.

"Really? Congrats. I know you've been wanting to for a while." Roxas smiled at his cousin. Sora walked over and stared at his cousin strangely.

"Are you sure you'll be all right? You're always complaining it's lonely when I'm not here…"

"I'm sure they'll have someone move in with me soon. I won't be lonely, promise." Roxas grinned. Sora hugged his cousin and smiled.

"You are an angel. Seriously. Look, you get lonely, call me. I'll come over with a movie and popcorn and we'll do something."

"Just go, you're keeping your lover waiting." Roxas laughed. As Sora left, Axel looked at Roxas in shock.

"You were willing to sell your soul because you were lonely? Oh for the love of…"

"What's wrong with selling your soul for love?"

"There's better things to sell it for!" Axel sighed, then muttered, "I'd know, trust me…"

"Well… how are you getting entered in the school database? And getting put as my dorm mate?" Roxas shot back, trying to get his new companion's brain back on business.

"I did that while I was in hell. It's easy enough, and the best part is, it looks like we've already been introduced. I'll have clothes in here by the time Sora moves out completely, and it'll look just like everything's normal. Even the fact that we have all the same classes," Axel sighed. "Yanno, first thing we should do is get you some more comfortable chairs."

"If I had money, that'd be great." Roxas sighed as he got back into bed. Axel looked halfway excited.

"I actually have these great chairs… huge, black fluffy things, but the thing is…"

"They'd reek of fire and brimstone, and I don't want to smell that." Roxas said, and turned over. "Good night, Axel. We start class at nine, so I advise sleeping."

"Damn you, you're sadistic! Your cousin was wrong, you're not an angel!" Axel sighed dramatically. When he noticed Roxas was asleep again, he sighed. "I could kill you in your sleep right now… but dammit, you have to look so damn cute. Fine then. That's how you wanna play it, that's how we'll play it." And with that, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dybbuk

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Wow! I am a screw up. Really. This story is being released on my Deviant Art account as well as here, since dA has an option to load pictures with stories. (For link to dA, check out my profile, I believe it's my homepage.) I meant to upload the stories last night, but, well... my boyfriend gets off work at 9 and just as I finished uploading them he got home. So it was socialize with the boyfriend time after that, and I didn't upload them. So, I'm sorry! I'll keep to my weekly updation schedule better in the future, I hope.  
Also, here's a warning: the OC shows up this chapter. If you don't like her, I'm sorry, but she has a very important part in this story. Please just stick with it. It gets better, I hope.  
Finally, benefits to checking my dA version of the stories? Well, for one, you get chapter illustrations, which means you get to see my attempts at drawing Axel and Roxas (which actually didn't turn out so bad for my first time drawing them). For another... well, there really isn't another reason besides the illustrations. :) Just thought I'd try.

Oh! And, aside from a few little adjustments, Roxas has my schedule… the adjustments are because I seriously doubt he wants to be a high school Spanish teacher.

* * *

Contract 2: Hereby the undersigned revokes his right to defensive fury

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel sighed as he followed the blond. "Wait up!"

"Keep up." Roxas said laughingly.

"Dammit, you're so unfair! You only let me have one cup of coffee! It's college, who cares if you're five minutes late?!"

"I care. It's literature." Roxas said. The two entered, and grabbed seats near the front of the room, by a tiny girl with long reddish-brown hair (if hard pressed, Axel would call it outdoors-auburn, the kind that turned a deeper red in sunlight), and black eyes partially obscured by thin-framed glasses. Her clothing looked like a mix between gothic and librarian, a strange blend of mostly black and bondage pants paired with a long sweater. A hoodie draped behind her made him wonder if she aimed for the look or if it was one of those 'I just woke up and pulled this out of my closet' looks.

"Roxas! You're early today…" she noted, a soft soprano.

"Early?! You said we were running late! I could have had that second cup of coffee, you ass!" Axel growled. She looked around the blond at the redhead, cherry lips slightly open in curious confusion.

"Who're you?" she asked bluntly.

"Roxas's new roommate, Axel Ikari. Just call me Axel." He sighed; introductions were a pain in the ass… The girl leaned back further in her chair, back arced gracefully and sweater showing not a bit of fat on her stomach. She almost looked like that Tifa girl that Roxas had pointed out earlier, and he briefly wondered if they were related.

"You're not human, are you?" she asked. "I smell a distinct odor of burning shit on you, and you have a weird aura about you…."

"Good grief, Sakura, what are you, Haruhi Suzumiya? Axel was at a bonfire until late last night, and he's only had one cup of coffee. Stands to reason he smells like smoke, and he's tired." Roxas defended. Axel was about ready to agree with Sora now; Roxas was an angel. Sakura did not seem convinced in the least.

"Whatever you say, Roxas. But know this, I have a higher awareness than your average person. Something's off about him, and you need to watch out."

"Hey, I'm still here." Axel growled. Sakura just fixed him with a deadpan look over her glasses, the black eyes minus that spark of life that made them seem so joyous only minutes before.

"I know. I just don't care."

--

"For the love of fire, that girl is a bitch!" Axel sighed as he got his second cup of coffee for the day. Roxas glared at him. "Well, she is."

"Sakura hasn't had much time around people. Look, I got to know her pretty well, we're in a study group and we talk a lot. She says in high school she was incredibly antisocial, she had maybe three friends and that was it. Those were the only ones she let close to her. After she got here, her people skills, already mostly nonexistent, vanished for the first month or so. She's trying to come out of that shell, but she's still not over most of the people calling her some little emo twink. So she's wary of new people." Roxas explained.

"And how does she expect to come out of her shell if she acts like a bitch?" Axel asked.

"She's working in the library with Zexion- that's how we met, actually, I didn't know she was in my literature class until Zexion mentioned that this girl he worked with could help me in that class. She's good with books. You know how many people don't seem to know how to use a card catalogue or a computer database? She talks to a lot of people. Plus… well, there's something at the café tonight, we'll go see it."

"Hey, just because that contract binds me to you doesn't mean I have to do your bidding." Axel growled.

"Oh, hush. You want me to get more Gackt, I'd be nice to her. She's my supplier." Axel's jaw dropped; Sakura was giving HIS Roxas music?! Wait… not his. His victim eventually, maybe. But not HIS. "And before you think of it, no, I don't think I'll be falling in love with her. I thought about it once, but no. It wouldn't work. Besides, she had a pretty bad breakup a while back, had a relapse into 'I hate the world, now everyone go to fucking hell' mode- her term- and she's decided love is a blind and stupid thing that doesn't belong in her life."

"Ah. Looking for a girlfriend." Axel translated. Roxas shook his head.

"For your information, mister brimstone, no, I am not looking for a girlfriend. That was what I had last and I don't want to have another cheat." Axel turned around to see a rather miffed Sakura behind him, hoodie gone in favor of the sweater alone. "Mind if I grab a seat and update sweet l'il Roxas here?" she said, grabbing the chair before Axel could reply.

"What's up, Sakura?"

"We need to get together to study for that test. How's Friday night for you, or do you have a date?" she asked.

"Sakura, do I ever have a date?" Roxas sighed. She nodded knowingly. "Friday's fine. Axel, will you join us?"

"I live with you, I guess so."

"Great. Prop the door for me about six thirty-ish, and I'll be in about fifteen 'til. Now, on to my true business." She said calmly. "Gackt. New album. Hits shelves the 19th of December. Shall I email the tracks to you?"

"Yes, please." Roxas grinned. "Axel here's hooked on Dybbuk, if I hear it one more time I may go insane."

"You like Gackt too?" she asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Well… to be honest, last night was the first time I'd ever heard him, but yeah." Sakura seemed shocked that he'd never listened to Gackt, but well, hell had shit radio reception. "I didn't live somewhere with good radio reception… and I wasn't one to be concerned with music." To his surprise, Sakura nodded her understanding.

"Well, since you live with Roxas, it makes supplying you both easier. So, Dybbuk is your favorite so far?" When Axel nodded, Sakura shrugged. "Ah, hell, Crescent was a good album. But take a listen to Vanilla. That song is the shit."

"Mars was good, and you know it, Sakura. You're just biased on Vanilla." Roxas laughed. Sakura nodded.

"That I am. So, anyone but me hungry, or are you content to survive on coffee, Axel?" With that, the group got up to eat lunch, Sakura careful to stay on safe topics… which was quite a bit, she knew a little about a lot of things. Not surprising, since she worked in a library.

--

"So, why are we at the café tonight, anyway?" Axel questioned as Roxas grabbed a table for them. Roxas sighed.

"It's karaoke night, kind of an open mic thing. I figured since you don't know her well… this is a good way to see another side of Sakura. It keeps things in perspective." After a while, the auburn girl was on stage, pushing up her glasses as she took the mic. As the ocean began to roll in the foreground of the music, Axel wondered what this was. Then guitars came in, and he recognized the song… barely.

"She's singing Solitary?"

"Yeah. This is how extreme a Gackt fan she is. Just listen." Roxas said calmly, as the soprano voice rang out, the key taken up a bit for her range, but sounding perfect with the song. It was sort of soothing to hear, and as Roxas looked around, he saw people leaning on each other, smiling happily… it was sad to him. He knew all these people were in love, and yet it seemed that he would never find his love. Of course, knowing Sakura, she couldn't lighten up, and so right after came a slow piano melody… Hoshi no Suna. It was sad, Roxas decided, that he'd had to sell his soul to have a possibility of finding love, and yet it still wasn't a sudden process. Of course, he couldn't tell Axel that. Axel would laugh. Sakura left the stage, and suddenly hugged Roxas. "Huh?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. So I gave you one." She said calmly, grabbing a seat with them and listening to the rest of the performers. When it came time to leave, Roxas decided he wanted one last Italian soda for the road, and so he ran to get one, leaving Sakura and Axel at the table alone.

"You. Axel." She finally said. "Roxas is a sweet kid. So sweet that I don't get why no one will date him. If I were capable of love, I'd date him in a heartbeat. He's a sincere little guy. So don't hurt him, all right? The world needs more people like him and less like me."

"So why do you hang out with him?" Axel asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Maintain the balance in the world, makes me feel better about living, who knows? Can't angst for long around him. So please, don't break his heart." And with that she got to her feet to say goodbye to Roxas… he wouldn't hear about it.

"We're walking you back to your apartment. You heard about that mugger, I don't want you walking alone."

"Roxas, you're 18, I'm 19; I can handle myself." Sakura sighed, but didn't put up much more protest. The three walked back together.

--

Friday came, and Axel was walking back to the dorm after getting a cup of coffee and some cake from the Starbucks in the union. As he walked, he heard a low, furious voice speaking rapid, almost unintelligible Japanese. He looked around and saw Sakura, glaring at a guy who had to be 100 pounds bigger than her. As he got closer, he could see Sakura clutching her purse close to her front and bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"Get the fuck away from me, you bastard, I have powers you don't even comprehend, you foolish mortal…" she said angrily.

"Oh please, goth girl. You're human too… unless you really are celestial, and I wonder what you _feel_ like…" Within seconds, Axel had lost his temper and gone over, launching a punch at the base of the guy's skull. As he fell, Sakura jerked her knee up and broke the guy's nose, then kicked him in the skull several times.

"And that's what you get for calling me goth girl! You have no-fucking-right!" she declared, anger evident in her voice as she punctuated the last three words with a kick for each word. "And Axel… thank you. Though I never thought I'd say that to a demon." She said calmly. Axel was stunned. "Well, you snuck up on him easily. I didn't even hear you and I have good hearing. And the way you took him down… I know you just used your fist, but look at him. It's hard to take anyone down that way, unless you have major muscles or the strength of a demon. And looking at your arms, the muscles aren't obvious."

"So you figured it out. Let's keep it quiet from Roxas that you know."

"Fine. I mean, he wants to live with a demon, let him." She shrugged. "Well, let's head over to you and Roxas's place. Get a jump on studying… is that cheesecake?"

"Yeah. Hey, you want a piece, answer me this: why did you pull the 'I have powers you can't even comprehend' routine?" Axel asked. He knew something was off about this girl, but he couldn't tell what.

"Dunno, it's worked before." She shrugged. "Thought it'd work in this case, I guess." Axel nodded; she had the right idea… and the truth. He realized what was off about her- liaison. She was a celestial liaison between hell and earth, unwittingly. Was Hollow Bastion just the place for celestial happenings or what? "Can I have some of that cake now, please?" she asked pleasantly.

"Can you convince Roxas to unhide Dybbuk from his list?" he asked.

"Dammit, you said if I told you about why I pulled that routine you'd let me have a piece of the cake!" she growled as they walked. Axel laughed and managed to balance his coffee, the cake, and pet the girl on the head at the same time.

"For two pieces." He offered.

"Shit yeah! Cheesecake here I come!" she cheered, the happiest he'd seen her. "Think he's still got chocolate syrup, or have you two used that already?" she asked.

"…no cake for you."

"Kidding! Dammit, Axel, I better get part of that damn cake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Sorry for the late updates! See, here's the story: Wednesday (yanno, the day I usually update?) there was a Student Organizations fair at my college. I was helping out with the Anime Club booth for said fair, and I brought my Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories vol. 1 and KHII vol.2 so I could work on the pictures for the chapters to be released this week... long story short, I lent them to the table while I had classes, and came back to find out that a friend of mine had borrowed them. It was cool, I had said she could, but I hadn't counted on not finishing the pics that day. (They're done, actually, so if you want to check them out, check out my Deviant Art site and the chapters on there.) Then when I put more thought into it, I had been starting to stress myself out with the Wednesday release schedule since Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are my really packed days. So from now on, expect new chapters on Fridays or Saturdays, since it'll be easier for me to release stuff up at Anime Club or when I'm babysitting on Saturday nights. Also, **Thanks a million to the reviewers who said they liked Sakura!** I hoped people would! And I'm really glad that people who avoid OCs in fics are giving her a chance. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will give you more reason to like her.

* * *

Contract 3: Hereby the undersigned revokes his rights to personal space

* * *

"Dammit, Axel, get off me!"

"So… tired… one cup of coffee…"

"Seriously, man, get off me!"

"Want… sleep… or mocha…"

_THWACK!_

"OW! Dammit, Sakura, what was that for?!"

"I warned you about my personal bubble. Roxas is getting your damned coffee, now get your drooling ass off me… hi, Sora, Riku."

"Uhm… hi, Sakura…" Sora said, staring at Axel. "Who's he?"

"Your cousin's new roommate. How's the living together working for you two?"

"It's working well." Riku said calmly. The two got along fairly well… well, as well as Sakura got along with some, considering her penchant for forgetting discretion and being an antisocial bitch. As Sora said, the only person Sakura really got along with was Roxas and that was because he knew how to shut her up…

"Cheesecake!" Sakura cheered quietly as Roxas arrived back at the table. "Ooh, and it's got caramel! You, Roxas, are going to spoil me."

"Coffee?" Axel asked hopefully, and cheered not-so-quietly when his coffee was placed in front of him. "My hero!"

"For getting you coffee?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, needed it."

"He did. He drools on me one more time, and you'll be minus a roomie, Roxas." Sakura cautioned, and the blond smiled.

"I'll have to remember that. Hey, Sora, Riku, this is Axel." He said, introducing the group. "What's up?"

"Well… we were all going to go to the beach this weekend… yanno, me, Riku, Leon, Cloud… Demyx was going to try to drag Zexion along, somehow… I think Tifa, Aerith, and probably Yuffie are going, but if Aerith goes she can keep Yuffie in check. And Sakura, I believe but I won't swear that there's supposed to be a huge music store in the city near the beach."

"Sweet. I can preorder Gackt's new CD at last." She said, smiling to herself as she quickly did some figures. "Riku, you're the math genius, mind checking this over for me? I had to do a quick check with my finances."

"Looks fine to me." Riku nodded. "So does this mean you're going?"

"Probably. I don't work weekends… give me a minute to phone Demyx." Sakura pulled out a cell phone and hit a number, turning on speaker. A very hyper voice answered half a minute later.

"_HIIII!"_

"Demyx, tone down the happy?" Sakura requested.

"_Right. What's up?"_

"You're wanting to go to the beach this weekend, want me to help put the guilt on Zexion to get him to go?"

_"…I love you, Sakura."_

"You too, Demyx." She said as she hung up, noting the shocked looks around her. "What? He gets depressed if I don't say it. So I say it. A happy Demyx is a happy world."

"She has a point there…" Riku nodded. "So we're all in?"

"Keep Yuffie far away from Sakura and we're good." Roxas said calmly. Axel was confused- how was that new?- but Sora hurried to explain.

"Yuffie thinks Sakura needs cheering up, and the last time, she tried braiding her hair out of her face… Sakura nearly tried to break Yuffie's hands."

"Nearly?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She would have succeeded if Roxas hadn't held her back!" Sakura jumped at the voice behind her, and turned to see a man with a dirty blond mullet-hawk and bright blue eyes. The smile on her face grew strained.

"Demyx… I had you on the phone… and you were in here all along?"

"About forty feet away. Why?" Demyx asked cluelessly.

"And you couldn't say 'I'm in here, where are you so I don't waste your minutes'?!" Sakura fumed. Demyx just enveloped the girl in a hug.

"I love you?"

"Demyx… I should kill you right now… I really should," she sighed, but hugged the hyper guy back. Roxas dispensed with introductions, and the plans were made. It was the beach for one of the last few decent weekends in the year.

--

"Sakura! You came too?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, figured someone had to help keep Demyx in line." Sakura shrugged.

"Are you sure they're not related?" Axel hissed as he eyed the two girls. Decked out in swimsuits, the two were almost identical… except for Sakura being incredibly short at about 5'3" and Tifa's hair being darker.

"I'm sure. Come on, Axel, there's food to be had and girls to be watched."

"Oh, and I don't count as a girl?" Sakura asked from her stance. "Whatever." She managed to laugh. As the two walked down the beach, Axel decided a little quip couldn't hurt…

"So, you finally getting to work on finding the love of your life?" Axel laughed.

"Shut up. I thought they'd come to me. Not that I'd have to keep looking to find them…"

"I'm still saying Sakura…" Axel sing-songed.

"I'm still saying no…" Roxas replied in the same tone. Axel just watched the blond watching his friends and sighed.

"So… this is like when you were a kid, huh? Is that why you look like someone ran over your cat?"

"Kinda, yeah." Roxas said, feeling an arm drape over his shoulders. "Axel?"

"Look, I'm still pissed you found a way to trick me, I'm not over that. But I can pretend to forget it for a day if you just want to kick back and have fun. After all," Axel grinned, green eyes mischievously sparkling, "that's what we came here for, right?" And with that he got to his feet.

"Where are you headed?"

"To see if Sakura's eyeliner runs."

"It's waterproof." Roxas sighed. "She told me the time I tried to figure it out."

"Roxas! Axel!" Aerith called, waving the two over. "Come on and play!"

As the two walked down to the group, Roxas wondered why he was content to ignore the female portion of the population and focus on Axel and his friends instead today… he just chalked it up to stress he hadn't really realized he had, and played the day away.

--

As the sun was setting, Sakura was sitting with Axel and Roxas and eating a bar of sea salt ice cream. Axel had discovered she wasn't just addicted to cheesecake, it was just about anything sweet. "I'm glad we took my car so we didn't have to leave with the others…" Sakura mused.

"They're just down the beach, probably partying." Roxas shrugged.

"I know. At least we won't be getting in at 10 tomorrow morning." Sakura laughed, then shut up just as abruptly as she had began. "Oh, but I might want to leave earlier…"

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, noting the dark look on Sakura's face, and her arm extended to point to a couple down the beach. "Who…"

"My ex… and her new boy toy. I hate that bitch so much… I just wish he could see how she treats the ones who loved her…"

"He the one you caught her with?" Axel asked, and Sakura snorted derisively.

"I wish. I'd have photos then. I had to borrow her phone for a day once, and he texted her. I got the text, and wham, bam, thank you ma'am, it was over. I just feel horrible for him, that he got hold of such a liar with such a pretty face…" Without a word more, Axel hauled the tiny girl to her feet, making her drop her ice cream. "Axel, you bastard! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Helping you confront her. Why not tell the poor guy what he's getting into?" Axel suggested. Sakura tried to yank her arm away, but it wasn't happening; the liaison was caught and caught well.

"He won't listen, you should know how men are! Once they have something they think is good they won't listen to reason!" Axel stopped and stared at the girl.

"I think you're scared. Scared to confront her. Tell me, who had the last word in the argument?" Sakura blushed, and stared at the sand. Her glasses caught the sunlight and flashed red, hiding those dark eyes.

"She did, but only because I threw her phone at her and slammed the door. She insisted on yelling through it for the next half hour…"

"Then you have to go and make sure she knows it was her fault and you don't have to deal with that! You have to confront her!" Roxas said, taking Axel's side on this one. Sakura looked up, and both boys could see the fear in her eyes, though she tried to hide it behind a mask of cold indifference.

"He won't care. Just let me go. We can pretend we never saw her, we could go party with the others…"

"No. Sakura, you have to do this." Roxas said, and helped Axel tow the girl over to her ex. The girl, a stunning blonde, looked surprised.

"Sakura? And who are these charming men? Wouldn't you boys rather party with us instead of miss gloom-and-doom?" the girl asked, earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

"They're my friends, you fucktard." Sakura said, her head bowed. The other girl smiled and used one of her fingers to tilt Sakura's head up. She tut-tutted, and smiled almost evilly (and Axel knew evil, especially from his time in hell).

"Speak up, pretty darling, can't hear you in the balcony. Oh, are you still wearing those glasses? Trying to hide? Darling, go get us some drinks, I'm rather thirsty." She requested, sending the boy off to get them something. "Friends? You? Please, Sakura. I know you, I dated you. You don't let anyone close, you don't have friends. You wouldn't let me in, that's why…"

A slap resounded down the beach, and Axel could see the fury in Sakura's eyes. The blonde was standing there, surprised that her ex had just slapped her hand away and looked up at her. "Don't you DARE presume you know me, you lying cheating whore!" Sakura hissed angrily. Now Roxas was getting scared.

"Sakura, calm down… just a bit, calm down…"

"I will not!" Sakura said, her voice raising. Axel was surprised at how loud she could be. "You dragged me over here, and you know what, you two were right, I do need the last word in this argument, and believe me, Iori, this argument is SO over after I finish it, because I will never speak to you again! I never let people close because of people like you! You use people and use them until they have no more use for you! I wasn't doing enough for you, so you found a new toy! How long until you tire of him, huh, Iori? How long until you don't get any pleasure from him?!

"Everything you ever told me was a lie! So who didn't let who in? I let you fucking stay with me! I cooked and cleaned and did everything for you! I was the ultimate uke to you, and you never cared! All it was for you was what I could do! And then you go hitting on my TRUE friends right in front of your new toy? You have no sense… you have no right! Go… go fuck your lover and leave me the hell alone! Stay the hell out of my life!" Sakura growled as she turned to walk away. Iori reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Sakura, wait, I…"

"No, I will NOT wait! And you… don't you ever touch me again!" Sakura shrieked as she lashed out and hit the girl in the arm, knocking her away from her as the boy came back. "I just got pulled over here to confront her, but I want to warn you… I was her last lover, and I advise you to keep an eye on her. She's a cheater and a liar, a fucking whore. I just thought you should know, after all… you seem like a nice kid." And with that she turned to walk away.

"Wow… that was a side of her I never want to see again…" Roxas muttered as they followed, ignoring the fight going on between Iori and her lover. They caught up to her when she sat down on a dune near the ocean, burying her head in her bare knees.

"You owe me some more ice cream, Axel…" she muttered, shoving her glasses on top of her head. Roxas shook his head.

"I'll get it." He said, leaving Axel to calm her down. The redhead looked at the girl for a while before he took her glasses off her head and sighed.

"What did she mean you hide behind these things? I don't see why you would, you were so worried about them when we were playing earlier, you even made Cloud put them with the rest of the stuff on the beach." Axel noted.

"I have a vision thing… my right eye is a little off, if I don't wear them in class I get headaches… she never really saw that." Sakura muttered, a little hitch to her voice that sounded like a sob. "When I don't wear my glasses… I dunno, people try to talk to me…"

"Lemme see…" Axel said, tilting her head up and looking. Without the glasses, she looked so like a child… albeit a crying one. Her eyes seemed bigger without the thin glasses hiding them (which was odd because usually glasses did the opposite) and her face was more open… it was insane how different she looked without them… and he hadn't noticed earlier because they were too busy playing and trying to keep the saltwater out of their eyes. "Well, that's why." He said before she slapped his hand away and brushed at her eyes.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, you look cuter without them."

"Shut up, Axel. I hate liars. I'm not cute, without or with the glasses." She said quietly. Axel scowled; no way was a liaison from hell this stupid.

"You want proof, all right, ask Roxas, because here he comes." Axel said before hugging the girl softly. "And don't say things like that about yourself."

Roxas didn't know what to think. He had come back with three sea salt ice creams and seen Axel hugging Sakura… with her glasses in his hands? Roxas didn't know what to make of the pang that went through his heart when he saw the two talking quietly together, so close… it was almost like he was jealous… but of who? "Hey, I'm back."

"Roxas, talk some sense into this girl."

"Gimme back my glasses, you –hic!- ass!" Sakura had her eyes covered, until Axel pulled her hand away from her eyes. Roxas was somewhat stunned; in the time he'd known her, he'd never seen Sakura without her glasses.

"Sakura, you're cute without them… I take it that's what this argument's about?"

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" she frowned and snatched her glasses away, accepting the ice cream and trying to stop her sobbing-rage-induced hiccups. The two just hugged her, and ate their ice cream.

"Do you feel better for confronting her?"

"I feel lousy, Roxas, and if you want a ride home you'll drop it. I just know that guy won't believe me…"

"Wrong." The three turned around to see the boy in question smiling down at them. "I believe you just fine. You're Sakura, right?"

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you?" she asked coldly, obviously not believing him.

"Marluxia… Iori's _ex_-boyfriend." He grinned, flipping long pink hair over his shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?"

"So long as you don't steal Sakura's ice cream, you'll be fine with her." Roxas smiled, ignoring a glare from the girl.

"Shut up and grow up, Roxas."

"Hey, the party down there is really getting into full swing. Why don't we all go down there?" Marluxia asked. Sakura shot him a look.

"Are you kidding? Too many people. And before you two start in on me, I did one thing to get over my emo-ness. One thing per day is all I do."

"C'mon. You don't have to talk to anyone but us three if you don't want… unless you came with others who will expect…"

"They won't expect shit, Marluxia. Fine. If you guys are going to hound me… I finished my ice cream anyway." She said, and got up to throw the stick away. Marluxia seemed surprised.

"She really likes her ice cream…"

"Yeah, and cheesecake." Roxas noted.

--

"Dammit, Axel, get off me!"

"So… tired… one cup of coffee…"

"Seriously, man, get off me!"

"Want… sleep… or mocha…"

_THWACK!_

"OOOWWW! Dammit, Roxas! I thought Sakura hit hard!"

"What on earth…" Marluxia said as he walked up, dropping his bag off by the table. Sakura sighed as she returned with three coffees.

"They took my warning last week to heart, that if Axel decided I was a pillow again he would die. So Roxas has been Axel's loving pillow until I get back with the coffee for the past week." Sakura said, handing out the coffee. "Haven't seen you since… Tuesday. What's going on?"

"Major botany thing, I've had issues upon issues with the greenhouses here… just got them settled and, well, take a look." Marluxia said, handing Sakura a bright orange rose. She looked stunned.

"How did you…"

"Breeding. Lots of time and breeding." Marluxia looked proud. "It's yours."

"Huh?"

"Oh, boy…" Roxas sighed.

"Sakura's got a suitor…" Axel sing-songed, before he got whapped across the face with a fist. "OW! Dammit, Sakura!"

"I do NOT have a suitor!" she growled before tucking the rose behind her ear and taking a drink of her coffee. Marluxia scooted back a bit, stunned by Sakura's lack of tolerance in the morning. Axel just clung to Roxas even tighter.

"Roxy, she hit me!"

"I'm gonna hit you too, if you don't let me go! And don't call me Roxy!"

And so began a normal day, Demyx thought, as he pulled out his cell phone to call Sakura to see if she could guilt Zexion into going to a concert with him that weekend. He wasn't about to get close to her this early, no sir.


	4. Chapter 4

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Listening to Gackt, I heard a song called Dybbuk, and if I remember right, that's either the name of a lesser devil or another name for the devil himself. And then came this idea. So please enjoy. Also, aside from a few little adjustments, Roxas has my schedule… the adjustments are because I seriously doubt he wants to be a high school Spanish teacher. I really need a chapter without Sakura… but it's not this one! She's pretty pivotal right now.  
Okay... by the way, the reason this didn't update for a while is simple: I was sick. It'd be no excuse IF I wasn't trying to draw an illustration for every chapter. I didn't even feel like drawing these past couple of weeks. So yeah, I didn't update because I was sick as hell. Sorry. I'll try better next time. -bows-

* * *

Contract 4: Hereby the undersigned revokes his rights to teasing

* * *

"Sakura, did you just wake up or something?" Roxas asked as the auburn-haired girl ran into the cafeteria.

"'Course not." She scoffed, slapping down her money for her usual coffee. Axel smirked.

"Yeah, and you just wore those cute little shorts as a fashion statement." He said, pointing. Sakura meeped and pulled her hoodie down further around her thighs.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel. I ran out of the house in a hurry so I wouldn't be late. And I happen to think that maybe my legs look damn nice, for your info… Roxas, are you gonna be an angel and lend me some pants today?" she asked as Roxas returned from the coffee run. Roxas sighed.

"Why can't you run back to your apartment and get them?" Sakura sighed and flopped her head down on the table, and Roxas looked stunned. "You didn't…"

"No, I didn't… god knows I wanted to, but I didn't…" she sighed.

"What? What didn't you do that you wanted to do?"

"This chick, in the bar, last night… she was totally sloshed. I was being nice, I took her home, and she totally… I didn't, because she was drunk as hell, but dammit, I've been a good girl since Iori and I broke up!" Sakura sighed as she lifted her head and took a drink of her coffee. "Shit, my yaoi collection has doubled in the past few weeks. At this rate I may end up… Hi, Marluxia."

"Is today wear your pajamas to school day or did I miss something?" the pink-haired man asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just a fucking genius and a good Samaritan who left the house thinking she did something while drunk when she didn't upon further thought. Say, got any spare pants? I don't want to walk around here all day in shorts."

"Aw, but you look so cute in them, like a sweet-faced little kid!" Axel laughed, and that was the end. Sakura smiled evilly, and everyone but Axel (too busy laughing to see her mal intentions) took a big step back. With no further ado, she belted him in the face and smiled down at him on the ground.

"How's that for a sweet faced kid?" she asked, turning when Marluxia led her off.

"Look, I have an apartment nearby, I'll get you over there, and I should have some of my roommate's clothing, she shouldn't mind if you borrow a pair of her pants… Larxene looks like she's your size…"

"Dude, I know Larx." Sakura said. "Larx is tiny. Like über tiny. As in there is no way in hell my fat ass is fitting in a pair of her pants. Look, I'll wash all the girl germs out of yours, I promise." She said, as close to a smile as she could get on her face. Marluxia sighed and led her out.

"Well, what did you expect?" Roxas sighed as he helped Axel to his feet.

"Rox, forget what I suggested a few weeks back. Do NOT, under any circumstances, fall for Sakura. I may have to leave you alive if you do, because I do NOT want her coming after my hide." In the past month, Roxas had almost forgotten he was living with a demon after his soul in regards to a contract made… the reminder was somewhat depressing. "Uhm, Roxas? Earth to Roxas…"

"Roxas!" Demyx shouted as he tackle-hugged the blond boy. "Why is Sakura leaving with Marluxia?"

"He's lending her some pants, seems she went out drinking last night, brought someone home and ran out this morning in her pajamas and hoodie." Demyx looked depressed.

"She went drinking without me?"

"Appears so. Want to wait here with us for her?" Axel sighed. Demyx smiled and gathered up his bag, waving.

"Can't. Gotta go pester Zexy, he gets cranky if I forget. I just wanted to pounce Roxy first. Say hi to her for me?" he waved as he left. Axel looked shocked.

"He can call you Roxy, but I can't?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Roxas sighed, and the two sat there to wait on Sakura. She came back in with Marluxia, smiling as much as she usually did (which was so little that only Roxas, Axel, and the others who'd known her well since school began could tell).

"Well, that is that. Thanks, Marluxia. Gotta admit, I was an absolute idiot for running out without pants this morning."

"YOU!" Sakura gulped and turned to see a girl with stunning brown hair running towards her.

"Whatever it is you think I did, I did NOT do it!" she said, giving her best 'go to hell bitch' glare. The brunette narrowed shimmering gray eyes at her.

"You were the one at the bar last night, weren't you? You took me to your apartment."

"Yeah, so? I let you sleep there. I do NOT sleep on couches often, so I blame my sore back on you. You stole my damn bed, girl."

"I wanted to say… thanks." She said, and turned to leave. Sakura was confused.

"Wait… what?"

"I. Said. Thanks. The name's Izumi. So, yanno, if you need to find me…"

"I know you. You're always in the library in the history texts. Zexion noticed you looking for me that day I had that appointment… Hey, Marluxia, why don't we all hit the caf? I think Axel and Roxas have a couple of things to talk out."

"We're borrowing her for a moment, she can catch up." Axel said as he pulled Sakura back. "Are you trying to hook Izumi and Marluxia up?"

"Why not? I think they're cute together."

"Sakura, do something for yourself! He likes you!" Roxas sighed.

"Roxas… I can't do that." Sakura said, giving the two one of her rare, soft, sweet smiles that held so much sorrow. "I won't be greedy. Besides, short of Izumi being an absolute lesbian, I don't see how he could like me more than her."

"You've known her for about eight hours, and seven of that she was drunk or asleep!" Axel hissed.

"Axel, Roxas, I appreciate you two trying to help, but dammit, I think I know what I'm doing! Back off!" she hissed back, and hurried off to catch up. The two sighed and stared at each other.

"Hey, are we done with classes for the day?"

"Yeah, homecoming. The others aren't having class today." Roxas replied.

"Great. Wanna go to IHOP or something?"

"Nah. Not hungry. I may just head back to our room."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go talk to Riku for a minute, I see him and Sora over there."

--

Roxas didn't know what to think… it was just like the beginning of the year… Sakura had seen and liked a boy that came into the library, some kid with an eyepatch, scars, and a Cali-boy accent… but that hadn't come to anything, since she never talked to him and he stopped coming in that she saw. Now she was trying to hook Marluxia (who clearly had some interest in her) up with some girl she'd picked up at a bar the previous night, and saying she had no right to be happy? It was all too familiar…

After Namine's bombshell, Roxas didn't think he was worthy of love either. It was a painful subject… and now he'd sold his soul to find love. And still it wasn't coming. Maybe he just didn't have an intended. He rolled over and closed his eyes, wishing one more time that he could find the one of his dreams…

The sound of Mizerable woke him up some time later, and he opened his eyes to see Axel at the computer, clicking around on the internet. He sighed. "What time is it?"

"About five after twelve… noon." Axel said, smiling at the blond as he woke up. He wouldn't say it, but when Roxas was sleeping he didn't have the heart to wake him up… he looked like an innocent child in his sleep, and when he was just waking up. He'd come in about a half hour after the blond had left the union, and he just hadn't wanted to wake him up since.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Axel lied, and changed the topic quickly. "Sakura's pissed."

"What's wrong now?" Roxas asked.

"Seems that Izumi is a cheerleader for the opposing team for tonight's game, and she lives so far off that even if Maluxia did like her, he wouldn't get to see her on breaks… plus she's got a boyfriend that she conveniently forgets when she's drunk. I'm thinking closet lesbian."

"Axel, what else happened?" Roxas sighed. Axel sighed and turned back to the computer; Roxas was going to hate hearing this.

"Well, Izumi left the cafeteria first, totally didn't see me… then Sakura and Marluxia came out, arguing kinda quietly… It all gets into 'he said she said' now… but here goes. He mentioned that she could have told him Izumi wasn't local and he wouldn't have gone for her anyway, Sakura got pissed and said she was drunk when she found her, how would she know. Marluxia got even more mad, tried to tell her that she needed to stay out of bars, who knew what kinds were there. Sakura slapped him and left, furious. That's all there is to tell, really." Axel sighed as his phone rang. "Shit, got to get this."

"Right. I'm going to shower." Roxas sighed as he got to his feet, Axel chattering on the phone, trying to reassure someone…

About halfway through his shower, Axel barged in the bathroom, totally ignoring that Roxas was in there. "Say, does Sakura have work today?"

"Axel, I'm in the shower! Get the hell out!" Roxas shouted.

"Just tell me, does she have work today?"

"Yes, until the library closes! Now go!" Roxas yelled, hearing the door close and feeling the warmth return. He sighed happily… until he heard the door open again. The shower curtain was rudely yanked open and he yelped; Axel was staring him down, those poison green eyes glinting.

"That was Marluxia, trying to find out where Sakura works so he can apologize to her. I'm trying to help her find someone, and you're being an uncooperative little fuck."

"You barged in on my shower, what the hell else am I going to do!?" Roxas growled as he shut off the water and grabbed his towel. Axel pushed him against the sink. "Besides, you're not cupid or something, what do you care if she finds someone, I'm the one who sold my soul."

"Because I'm trying to prevent that with her. I don't want to do this, I know I'm on commission for souls brought in, but really, bartering your soul off for love is pathetic! Especially when there's someone near you!"

"And who would that be, Axel, do you even know?!" Roxas growled before he shoved the red-head out of the bathroom. "Just get out and let me finish getting dressed… the game tonight… I intended to go see it with Sora and Riku."

"All right." Axel nodded, and went back out to play on the computer some more. Roxas didn't seem like he wanted to talk right now anyway.

--

"Hey, Zexion, is Sakura in?" Marluxia asked, fighting the urge to shrink back at the look the periwinkle-haired boy gave him (he wouldn't have thought he could look that threatening but, well, he'd been wrong before…). "I sorta need to talk to her…"

"She's in. But I get the feeling she doesn't want to talk to anyone. I put her on restock on the fifth floor, no one goes there unless they need to research, and there were a few books out from there." Zexion crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "She's in one of her 'I-hate-the-world' moods, so I would be careful and keep my message really short and really sweet."

"I intend to." Marluxia smiled, heading for the elevators. It was then Zexion noticed the flowers- he'd smelled them earlier, when the other had come into the library, but he hadn't thought anything of them, except that maybe it was some new aftershave of the botany student.

"And are those roses part of the short, sweet message?" Zexion asked.

"Perhaps." Marluxia shrugged, walking on. Demyx entered, sitar slung over his shoulder, and headed straight for Zexion.

"Hey… is that Marly?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes."

"Oh, is he apologizing to Sakura? I wanted to talk to her…"

"She seems popular today… She's going to hate it." Zexion sighed as he went back behind the counter.

--

"Sakura? Are you around here?" Marluxia asked, not liking how the shelves were… it was like a maze of books, and he wondered how the girl worked like this.

"I'm right here, Marluxia. What do you want?" He turned to see the girl, surprised that she was able to sneak up on him… and at the cold tone in her voice. "Looking for something? Like 'How to Piss off People for Dummies'?

"Apparently I don't need that… I came to apologize." He admitted, holding out the roses to her. This whole batch was pure black, with only a hint of blue to them, and the blooms were exquisite. Sakura seemed taken aback, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What the hell? Don't waste your roses on me… besides, you've got to be cheating yourself out of a grade."

"No, I just do this for fun…" he said, hiding the fact that he had just uprooted half of his final project to apologize to her. She reached out to him, looking confused.

"Why? Look, I'm not gonna fall in love again… after Iori, I'm thinking the whole mess is just a random configuration of hormones and shit to ensure the continual repopulation of the human race."

"Heh, you and Larx would get along fine. Maybe I feel grateful to you for getting me away from Iori before it got too deep. And just maybe, I like seeing you smile. I know you don't smile much, but the little bit you do is nice." He said, and pressed the roses into her hands. "See? So, look, sorry that things didn't go as planned between me and Izumi, but things happen. So, hey, I have to get going, and I think Demyx came in a few minutes after me, so you may want to see what he wanted."

"Right… I've only got a couple of books left to shelve… if you see him, can you tell him I'm on the fifth floor?"

"Already found you!" Demyx smiled, pouncing the girl from behind. "Sakura… you realize you're bleeding, right?" he asked. Marluxia smiled and slipped out of the room before anyone knew what happened. Sakura looked at her arm and sighed.

"Such a clumsy apology… he forgot to de-thorn them… or maybe…" she smiled. "C'mon, Demyx, let's see if Professor Vexen has a first aid kit… I'm pretty sure his office is on this floor."

--

Roxas was busy screaming his lungs out with the rest of the audience for the game, so he didn't notice when Sora pulled Axel away. "What is it?" he asked, confused as to why the brunet would lead him away.

"Look, my cousin is all I have here… family-wise, anyway. I don't want him getting hurt, so please… take good care of him. I know he thinks he can take care of himself but there are times… so please…"

"I think I get what you're getting at." Axel said. "And believe me, I don't want the kid getting hurt any more than you do. So I'll try. But just so you know," he said as he turned to go back to the game (it was a rivalry game and it was interesting to see how many insults Sakura could hurl at the opposing team- some really creative ones too), "I'm not gay. And I'm not going to go falling for your cousin. Besides, I doubt he'd like me anyway."

"Oh, Axel… you have no idea…" Sora sighed as he pasted a smile back on his face and went back into the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? ^_^ (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Listening to Gackt, I heard a song called Dybbuk, and if I remember right, that's either the name of a lesser devil or another name for the devil himself. And then came this idea. So please enjoy. Also, aside from a few little adjustments, Roxas has my schedule… the adjustments are because I seriously doubt he wants to be a high school Spanish teacher. I really need a chapter without Sakura… but it's not this one! She's pretty pivotal right now. -UPDATED COMMENTS: I apologize if there's anyone who actually gives a damn about this story and has missed it during my long hiatus. See, anyone who read Smooth may recall (if I wrote it there, I forget.) that my computer freaked out on me a while back, and then the general fun of classes and some other shit happened. So yeah. I figured though, if anyone actually enjoyed this story that I had an obligation to finish posting it. So here. Expect more frequent updates now.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Contract 5: Hereby the undersigned revokes his rights to a past

"SAAAAAKURAAAA!"

"Yes, Demyx?" Sakura sighed, letting out a small 'oof!' of surprise when the hyper musician pounced her from behind. Roxas blinked; anyone else doing that would have been killed. "Demyx?"

"Yes, darling?" he asked, smiling.

"Get off me."

"Right!" Demyx chirped as he moved. "Hey, we have a concert, and I wanted you to sing!"

"Demyx, you don't know if I can still sing."

"Yes I do!" he said, looking rather sad. "I heard you the other night at the café, and I have witness testimony!"

"Who?" Sakura sighed, hoping her sneaking suspicion was incorrect.

"Axel and Roxas!" Demyx grinned. Sakura cut the two a glare, and jumped up, ready to scale the table and strangle both of them. Fortunately, Marluxia came over and stopped her.

"I ought to maim you two! I do that to let off steam, not because I want people to notice me! Damn you two to the darkest pits of hell!"

"Been there, done that," Axel muttered just loud enough for Roxas to hear him.

"I'll cut you in for thirty percent of Nocturne's profit." Demyx sing-songed, the two bickering for a bit until Sakura finally gave in.

"So we have a concert to go to this Saturday?" Roxas sighed. "All right, I guess." Demyx pulled Sakura away from the table, laughing.

"Marluxia, help me out here!"

"What the hell are you two doing? Hey! Lemme go! I got coffee!"

"Shopping!" Demyx said happily. Sakura started spluttering something incoherently about work, looking truly scared. Marluxia simply stole her cell phone and called in for her, Zexion even laughing and telling Demyx to find the girl something pink and frilly.

"Zexion, I'm gonna kill you if they take that seriously!"

--

Axel was digging through the clothes on his side of the closet, trying to find one specific outfit… neither he nor Roxas had seen Sakura outside of literature since Demyx had dragged her off shopping, and Zexion said that at work she only shot him glares, keeping quiet about everything. It was a scary thought, that she had relapsed before a big concert. Roxas was quiet about his worries, so Axel held his tongue as well. "Hey, Roxas, what kind of music does Nocturne play?" he asked. Roxas looked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in the side of his mouth.

"Theh pleh lowk muhsic…" he said, before taking out the toothbrush to try again. "They play rock… sort of an indie rock, since Demyx has that sitar. So anything you wear will be all right."

"You don't look like you're really dressing up." Axel noted as Roxas just pulled out a normal outfit and his usual accessories. Roxas nodded.

"I know most of the girls on that circuit, there aren't any I'd really date." He smiled as if laughing at an inside joke. "Besides, I know Sora will be there, and most of the group, just to see if they really did buy her something pink and frilly."

"I almost hope they did… but then she'll come after us and kill us so maybe not." Axel laughed. "Hey, if you're ready, let's go."

--

The stage was dark, the crowd was yelling just to be heard, cheers for Demyx were laced through… Zexion was not a happy camper. Then Axel and Roxas came up, and the night got somewhat better. "There's been a bit of a delay… I just came from backstage." He explained.

"Oh no… It's not Sakura making trouble is it?"

"No, Roxas, she's impatient to get this over with. It appears someone snuck backstage and tried to steal Demyx's jacket, and now he and Lexaeus are arguing because Demyx is more than willing to let the fan have it and Lexaeus is saying he doesn't need to do that." It was clear from the look on Zexion's face that he was not happy with the situation at all, and Axel remembered exactly WHY he was so eager to get his promotion from soul-trapper. Humans had such issues… He just hoped that liaison wasn't the next step up, because then he was in serious trouble. The lights started to come up as Sora and Riku ran over, the brunet smiling.

"They solved it, the fan doesn't get the jacket but he got a hug from Demyx and Sakura didn't gut him!"

"How would Sakura gut him? Did she have a spoon or something?"

"You'll see." Riku sighed. Sure enough, he did, as the blond mullet-hawked boy ran out onstage, dragging a girl behind him… scarily enough, Sakura! Demyx was dressed typically enough, with jeans and a patched and frayed denim jacket over a black t-shirt, but Sakura made up for his simple costume with her flamboyance. A bright blue short kimono adorned her frame, fluffed out by a layer of petticoats one could only suspect had been salvaged from a Lolita-esque outfit, a hot pink obi around her waist and a small katana on her back. The long waves, so usually left down were done up with tiny purple ribbons laced through, a few small braids, and held up in bright purple chopsticks. Her makeup was simple, bright purple eye shadow framing her eyes and bright pink lipstick coating her mouth. White stockings with a slit for her toes covered her legs and traditional geta adorned her feet.

"She was a pain in the ass to make up, but Demyx insisted that she had to be a contrast… plus he remembers her high school days." Larxene sighed. Axel was surprised, and he supposed it showed, because the nymph-like blonde brushed a strand of hair out of her face (which promptly fell back into it) and smiled. "What, you didn't know? Demyx went to high school with her."

"Ask him." Zexion advised. "After party is always at IHOP. Sakura will be in a question-answering mood if she has blueberry syrup."

"Evening, Hollow Bastion!" Demyx shouted into the microphone, screams raising from the crowd, Sora and Roxas joining in enthusiastically. "Tonight we have a guest, so let's make her feel welcome! The little flower-"

"Don't call me that!" Sakura blushed, and Axel noticed what was off about her tonight: she wasn't wearing her glasses, bright blue contacts in her eyes instead- a startling change. Even Roxas was shocked.

"I didn't even know she had contacts…" Roxas said quietly.

"But it fits you!" Demyx smiled, grabbing her hands and swinging them enthusiastically. "Welcome the little flower of Radiant Garden, Sakura Mizuki!" Cheers rose from the crowd, and Sakura blushed even more; this was a side none of the boys short of Demyx had seen from her, it seemed. Demyx launched right into a Latin-sounding tune on the sitar, and the lights turned a pale blue, as Sakura rocked to the music and began singing with Demyx.

"_Makenai, yorunai…" _(Blue as the Sky-Chaka) It was a sweet sort of song, and to Axel, who'd never heard her sing anything actually in her range, it was a strange sensation to listen to her, and watch her interact with the others.

"_Can't you feel my body heat? Yurusareta futari de warai kara_

_Wanting you, and needing you…" _Roxas was uncomfortably aware of how close Axel was to him, the demon was warmer than normal… he'd explained that in situations that were new and different, his temperature might raise, and this was new and definitely different to him. Though Roxas didn't know, he was secretly wondering exactly where the liaison was from- heaven or hell.

The song ended and the tone changed a bit, to something happier, and Sora, laughingly, dragged his cousin into a dance. Even Sakura seemed to be having fun now, even laughing when Lexaeus took a break from bass to spin the tiny creature around. The whole atmosphere of the concert changed from tense to upbeat and carefree, even more so as the tiny bell of laughter rang over Sakura's microphone. Roxas paused in shock just long enough for Axel to steal him from his cousin. Demyx took over a more vocal role in the next song, Sakura fading into the background a bit, but the song after that Sakura was pretty much solo, the lights going a soft purple and a bright pink for her. Axel laughed; she'd hate the pink later when she watched the footage Larxene said she was having someone get.

"_Todokete kono koe wo, tsutaete imasugu ni_

_Isoide koko ni kite, kanjite mada miru chikara_

_Shinjite hoshi no, yume no tsuzuki na ora _

_Utateru ashitae no merodii…"_ The crowd screamed for her and for Demyx, and the two musicians were having too much fun to really care about much of anything. As that song ended, the blond sitar player laughed happily.

"Well, I hate to end the fun, but this is the last song! Thank you for coming and for being so open to Sakura!" A sort of electric melody began to play, and Demyx nudged Sakura up closer to the microphone, smiling and nodding as she turned back to look at him. She smiled and started the song off.

_"Release me, takusan no, ume yatto nare kakaeteta_

_Release my heart, konotete, subete toki hanate, ima!" _As soon as she had sung that bit, she dragged Demyx up and made him sing with her, the whole band laughing as she made sure he sang, letting herself take on more of a dancer role. Axel laughed with the rest of the group; little Sakura was pretty forceful, even when she wasn't supposed to be.

--

"See? You had fun with it! I knew you would!" Demyx crowed later that night at IHOP, the whole group having pushed together a bunch of tables to make one huge one they could all sit at. The coffee was flowing like wine (at least for Sakura it was), and euphoria was the prevalent emotion. Sakura hadn't bothered taking out her contacts or anything, and still looked foreign to the rest of the group; Sora had even remarked how much she looked like Kairi to Riku.

"Say, Demyx, you went to high school with her, didn't you?" Roxas asked. Demyx smiled and nodded, then pointed to Zexion.

"Zexy did too! And so did Larxene!"

"What?!" Marluxia said, looking over to Sakura, who shrugged.

"Hey, I told you I knew her. You never asked how."

"Hey, what was she like in high school?" Axel asked, grinning at the blush and death glare Sakura sent him over the table. Demyx laughed and hugged her.

"No offense, but she was horrible!"

"Horribly antisocial." Sakura and Zexion muttered in tandem.

"Hush! It took days for me to even get her to tell me to shut the hell up and leave her alone!" Demyx laughed. "I just had to keep coming over and saying hi! It took a few months, but I did finally get her to say hi back and keep talking!"

"Because I had a caffeine overdose that morning." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"You did not. You hadn't touched coffee in days!"

"Then I was hallucinating."

"Then Demyx brought her over to us." Zexion pitched in.

"Oh yeah! Zexion took one look at her, said 'emo' and let it go, and Larxene wanted to hit her when she tried to recommend a good stylist."

"I never wanted to hit someone more in my life… with few notable exceptions." Larxene said, laughing.

"Hey, it was my fashion-conscious mother who made sure I knew every damn stylist in Radiant Garden." Sakura shrugged. "I drove more people off that way."

"I had to keep talking to her and sitting by her and everything I could think of, then I heard her singing one day outside the band room, and when I stopped playing she stopped singing. I didn't know it was her at the time, so I tried to look out the door and see who it was, but they'd run off."

"Well, duh, I didn't want anyone knowing I sang." Sakura shrugged. "Ooh, blueberry syrup! Pass it, Sora, pass it!" As the brunet handed her the syrup, Demyx took that opportunity to continue his story.

"So one day I heard that singing, and walked over to the door, just keeping on playing… good thing sitars are portable or there would have been issues. So I threw open the door and there she sat, singing along right up to the minute I stepped out into the hall." Demyx laughed as he looked at Sakura's plate. "You're drowning the pancakes."

"Maybe I like my food dead." She quipped, but let go of the syrup all the same.

"Next day, we hear Demyx going on and on about singing, and some girl… all we could figure was he was thinking some chick from the big choir deal he'd gone to see, and when we asked her name he just pointed at Sakura." Larxene shrugged. "It was… amusing. I think that's the first time I've seen Zexion freak out."

"Well, you were gaping fit to catch something." Zexion pointed out with no small amount of chagrin in his voice.

"Guys! Please?" Demyx smiled, and that ceased all fighting; Demyx really knew how to work the big blue eyes thing. "One thing I don't get… why didn't you want people to know you sang, Sakura?"

"Demyx, we've covered this a million times…" she sighed, forking a bit of the pancakes into her mouth.

"Not with us you haven't." Axel piped in. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Axel, dear, what is my last name?" she asked, stunningly blue-contact-covered eyes staring at him imperially.

"Mizuki." He replied, still unclear.

"What is the name of that company, you know, the one that makes all those nice clothes that you see on stars now? The 'it' company of couture?"

"Beautiful Moon." He said, still just as unclear. Sakura sighed, and wrote out the kanji for her last name. "Mi… Zuki… What the hell?!" He looked at the miffed girl, then back at the napkin. "You're the…"

"Daughter of the designer Kara Mizuki and the business mogul Akira Mizuki, yes." Sakura slumped in her seat. "Shut up, now."

"But if you're her, then why are you wearing rags like that?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be a Mizuki, na no duh! Why do you think I choose to sing in little karaoke things and Indie productions like this one? No one recognizes the name!" Sakura went back to eating with new fervor, only taking a break to get a drink and mutter, 'another good reason to leave Iori, she figured it out and only stayed with me for the money'.

"She could have had a nicer outfit but Sakura doesn't go for things like that…" Demyx said gently. "Besides, I like her outfit! It's her style!"

"Except for the pink, and Zexion, that reminds me, you're dead. They did shove me into something pink and frilly."

"But not one and the same item. The obi's pink, the skirt is frilly. I live."

"Damn you and your loopholes." Sakura said, and went back to her pancakes.

"I still can't get over the contacts." Roxas said. "I mean, look at her, she looks like Kairi!"

"No idea." Demyx shrugged. "I thought she looked like you and Sora."

"I suggested them." Zexion said calmly. "After her thirteenth birthday, her eyes were distinctive in that her mother used them as part of an ad. No one really recognized the body in general, since the dress was made to blend into the background, but the eyes were made to stand out by small diamonds and glitter around them, then a separate photo of them was taken and enlarged. When asked in a subsequent interview, Kara Mizuki said the reason she chose her daughter was because her dark eyes could hold so much mystery and that was exactly what her ad campaign was going for. Plus, with the gold of the dress, that peculiar shade of black-brown was a great choice." Everyone seemed stunned into silence. "What? I work in a library, what did you expect?"

"Not much better…" everyone replied.

"Since blue is such a common eye color, we all decided that would be the best color for her instead of something more distinctive." Zexion finished, with no little bit of irritation in his voice. "And naturally, she had to get a really stunning shade to show up on her eyes."

"Not my fault I have dark eyes. Blame fucking genetics." Sakura muttered around more pancakes.

"Say, Sakura, a friend of mine runs a recording studio, and he was going to let us jam there next weekend, you wanna come with?" Stunning blue eyes looked up at Demyx, confused.

"Dude, are you talking about that Prince dude? The one that's dating Belle?" At Demyx's stunned look, she sighed. "I know her from the library. She's always got a book out. And how do you know him?"

"Music scene. Small world." Demyx shrugged. "So are you going? It's in Traverse Town, so it's not so far away…"

"She'll go." Marluxia said, grabbing the girl's hand possessively. "Come on, Sakura, you said yourself you wanted a weekend away from here, and this is just the chance you need. You don't even have to put the contacts in until you get to the car, or at all if you don't want."

"Shut up, Marly." Larxene laughed. "She's deep into those pancakes, and you're deep into shit for making her give up one hand to you."

"Damn straight." Sakura said. "I guess it's decided, I'm going. But Marluxia, one thing you should know? Never get in the way of me and my food."

"She'll kill you. Or give it her best shot." Sora cautioned. At the pink haired man's look of shock and the way he dropped the girl's hand rapidly, everyone laughed. As he watched more of the scene unfolding in front of him, the fights over syrup that broke out, and Sakura's quick, deft theft of a single pancake from Marluxia's plate when she didn't think anyone else was looking, Axel grinned.

The group had their own tune, it seemed, and it looked like it had changed from a slow, sad song, to a more upbeat tune. He liked how this was progressing, and deeply dreaded the day Roxas found his love. He didn't like the idea of having to leave before the show was over… and like it or not, he'd grown attached to Roxas, even if earth was miserable to be on.


	6. Chapter 6

Dybbuk

Summary: Roxas is a student willing to sell his soul just to find love. When someone decides to take him up on his generous offer, what will happen? AU

Pairing: AkuRoku, RiSo, maybe a hint of Zemyx and Leoud? Who knows? ^_^ (btw, I do pairing anonyms by seme-uke. That's why it's not Cleon.)

Rating: OT, may go up.

Comments: Listening to Gackt, I heard a song called Dybbuk, and if I remember right, that's either the name of a lesser devil or another name for the devil himself. And then came this idea. So please enjoy. Also, aside from a few little adjustments, Roxas has my schedule… the adjustments are because I seriously doubt he wants to be a high school Spanish teacher. I am finally getting my chapter (mostly) without Sakura… unfortunately it also lacks Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Marluxia. It had to happen somehow. (Holy crap, I just realized... this and Cat's Cradle have been up here for a year and I haven't finished either of them yet! Well, finished posting. I've got them finished on my hard drive. For the people who still read these two fics, thank you! I am sorry I am a lazy wench and don't update as frequently as I should. I'll admit to getting discouraged for a while on these because my OCs weren't well recieved. But now, eh. I've got a story to tell and I'll be damned if I let it go unfinished because I've got my heart on my sleeve for anyone to do damage to.)  


* * *

Contract 6: Hereby the undersigned revokes his rights to blossoming love  


* * *

"What a boring weekend… No Marly and Sakura to tease…" Larxene sighed. "And your roommate boyfriend is off god knows where!"

"Hey, erase the boyfriend. He's just my roommate." Roxas sighed. Larxene had just invited herself to his table, not leaving him alone. "And what's there to tease Marluxia and Sakura for?"

"Please. Can't you see it? At risk of sounding like Yuffie… they're in love. You can just see the hearts on Marly's part… can't get through dinner without one word about Sakura. As for Sakura… well, I've known her since high school. I know when she's crushing on someone. She goes out of her way to be less obvious to them. With Marly that won't work, he's always around her, so she stays quieter. Like her crush on that one guy… I knew about that. She was a recluse for a week."

"Wonder how they're doing…" Roxas mused. Axel walked into the cafeteria right then, and rushed over to Roxas, smiling.

"Roxy!"

"See? I have a point." Larxene shrugged.

"No you don't!" Roxas scowled.

"Sure, and Marluxia doesn't have pink hair. Laters. Oh, and Axel, Roxas said something about that new restaurant, the romantic one? Yeah, just thought you'd like to know." Larxene grinned and left. Roxas growled just as Axel got back to the table, a confused look on his face.

"She's totally lying. Larxene is a prankster, I promise you I do not want to go to that restaurant." He sighed. Axel shrugged.

"Well, I was going to suggest it, since we haven't eaten off campus except for the times Sakura sang at the coffeehouse but if you don't want to…"

"I never said that we couldn't eat elsewhere, I just don't want to eat there. Besides, the reservation list has to be a mile long."

"Uhm, demon? Can get us on that list like we've been waiting months to go?" Axel sighed; how little he knew! Roxas got a strange look in his eyes, and Axel thought that might not have been the best thing to say…

"What about that one Japanese restaurant? Leon said he and Cloud went after it first opened, before it got really popular. Can you get us in there?" Axel sighed in relief; easy task! And for good food, no less.

"Grill or no?" he asked, smiling easily.

--

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes way. There was a very fortunate cancellation and I managed to snap it up." Axel laughed over the phone to one very stunned songstress who was currently in Traverse Town. Sakura wasn't having a great time in Traverse Town; the recording had gotten off to a bad start with an equipment malfunction and they were going to have to work doubly hard to lay down the tracks before the weekend was over.

"No, not that you got a reservation. Well, okay, sort of that. Restaurants don't work that way- you did _something_, didn't you? I swear, if I get home to find out that you hurt Roxas, I'll… shit, gotta go, Marluxia's coming back. Just think of the most painful thing you can. You got that?"

"I got it." Axel winced.

"I'll do that. Later!" Sakura almost chirped as she ended the call, leaving Axel with the dial tone buzzing in his ears. Why did everyone seem to think he was out to hurt Roxas?

Wait, he had a contract for his life. That (though they didn't know about it) was probably a pretty good reason. But still!

Axel wouldn't admit it, but in the short time he'd been around him, he'd grown attached to the little blond firecracker. He could admit it now, he saw echoes of himself there… and he hated the thought of the day he would have to take him from his friends…

That would be a funeral that would be a bitch to attend, as would be expected of a friend of his. Sakura would likely castrate him… she was intuitive enough, she probably already knew of the arrangement. And it was highly likely she was put there to watch over Roxas and just didn't know. Liaisons didn't always know what they were, really. Just then the shower cut off. "Finally! Leave any hot water for me?" Axel teased. Roxas just stuck his head out the door and glared, those blond spikes still in the gravity defying style.

"Bite me." He decreed and ducked back into the bathroom before Axel could quip 'wherever you want, master'. After another hour and a few miffed shouts that they were going to be late, Axel decreed himself ready and the two left.

--

"Shit yes! Booze!" Axel grinned, flipping out an ID for the waiter and ordering some sake. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he had motioned 'two' instead of one… but who was he to argue? Meant less botheration by the waiter for him. "Barbeque is meant to be eaten with good booze, not a soda, Rox." He admonished when Roxas had the audacity to ask why he hadn't let him order a cola.

"Oh, and I suppose you, in all your centuries of fine dining in hell, would be an expert on this?" Roxas quipped sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I would." Axel scoffed. The table threatened silence until Roxas decided to break it.

"So… why the hell are you a soul trapper or whatever anyway?"

"It keeps me from really going to hell. Torture is not my idea of fun. This way I get benefits. Plus… I kind of have a mission I have to fulfill before I can go on my merry way of dying. You really don't wanna know." Before Roxas could press any further, the food had arrived. Roxas warily eyed the bottle of sake in front of him, until Axel poured a little into the shallow dish that it had come with.

"Good grief, you act like it's poison or something!"

"For the liver it is…" Roxas muttered but tried the clear liquid anyway. As he drained it, a warmth spread over his face and he decided something.

Axel was right about barbeque being meant to be eaten with good alcohol.

--

"And so then I say to him, get this, 'who do you think you are, the ruler of hell?' and he says 'why yes I am'." Axel was sloshed. Purely. Simply. Sloshed. And Roxas thought he was funnier for it. The two had left the restaurant and decided to walk around for a while, not wanting to get caught absolutely shit-faced by the RA- Seifer had had it out for Roxas since day one, and not getting caught drunk by someone he'd gone to high school with ranked pretty high in his book of things to do. His mother would die if she found out this was what he was doing.

Though he didn't intend to make a habit of it, even if Axel was cuter when he was drunk.

"Say wha', Roxy?" Oh shit, he hadn't intended for that to be an outer voice. But it was too late now, Axel was advancing on him.

"'Cause you're pretty cute yourself…" With eyes clouded by alcohol, Roxas saw bright green eyes, dimmed by the same thing as his own, descending half-lidded towards his own, and he felt the soft press of lips against his own. A soft tongue lapped at his lower lip, and Roxas submitted, opening his mouth to the inquisitive tongue. It wasn't until he tasted the sake with an small underlying hint of something more fiery, something akin to brimstone, that Roxas snapped back to himself.

He was kissing Axel- a demon come to take his soul once he found someone to love- and he was DRUNK! It wasn't quite sanity, it wasn't quite sobriety, it wasn't quite anything but perhaps shock that made him pull away, trying to stop the redhead as he trailed soft kisses up the side of his neck. "Axel… cut it out… we can't do this…"

"Not on the street? I understand… back to the dorm we go!" he said cheerily. Before Roxas knew what was happening, they were in the dorm, and Axel was on him again. This time though, he seemed content to lie there… upon further inspection, Roxas saw that Axel was asleep… and decided that maybe he should sleep as well.

_Though that wasn't a half-bad kiss…_Roxas mused as he fell asleep… _this is going to make living together very awkward, especially if he forgets…_


End file.
